


História para uma criança

by AltenVantas



Series: Presentes de natal para você! [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ChibiHisoka, Gen, Non-Canonical Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroro estava tomando conta de uma criança, que insiste para ele contar alguma história, embora essa tenha algum fundo de verdade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	História para uma criança

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Houve uma mudança, sutil, mas houve.

\- Me conta uma história?  
\- Já contei todas as que eu tenho disponível.  
\- Então invente uma.  
\- Não sei se sou bom o suficiente.  
\- Vamos, vamos invente alguma coisa.  
\- Tudo bem, mas você vai sentar quietinho ai e lanchar certo?  
\- Certo.

Anjos de Papel  
Fazia muito frio naquela noite, pequenas nuvens de vapor saia conforme o nosso pequeno menino caminhava pelos montes de lixos, pessoas jogadas pelos cantos e outras coisas que ele havia aprendido a não olhar muito de perto. Era uma questão de sobrevivência e sanidade. Não que ele tivesse muita sanidade para manter, ou apego àquilo que se chamava vida, contudo era tudo o que tinha e desde dessa época não gostava muito de perder o que tinha ou dar. Já sentia apego por tomar o que não lhe pertencia, de ser sorrateira e deixar o lado escuro do seu coração falar mais alto. O pequeno menino não tinha mais do que sete ou oito anos, no máximo.  
Seguia uma trilha particular, algo que fazia o seu coração se retorcer em mil voltas e revoltas dentro do seu peito e pela primeira vez em sua curta e intensa vida entendia a metáfora: fez meu coração sangrar. Havia esperado até aquele dia para agir, porque estaria frio, não haveria ninguém para detê-lo e seu vilão estaria sozinho dentro do local onde costumava ficar; porque o homem era um tolo e soberbo, não tendo assim nenhum cuidado em esconder onde ficava. Até a criança sabia que naquele lugar tal atitude era algo incrivelmente tolo e levava a inevitável morte.   
Quanto mais chegava perto, mais a trilha ficava clara, pequenos pedaços brancos flutuando no ar. Devido ao frio e a época do ano, um observador descuidado poderia inferir que se tratava de flocos de neve, mas seria um erro atroz. Era papel. Pequenos pedaços de papeis que flutuam ao sabor do vento de forma inocente, sem destino e paradeiro, sem uso. O garoto podia entender usar os seus queridos, os amados amigos para afastar o frio, servir de cama ou qualquer outro uso possível para alguém com criatividade. Agora rasgá-lo, destruí-lo e obliterá-lo a troco de nada? Não. Isso era algo imperdoável para o moreno, para o pequeno menino e iria fazer o homem pagar.  
Entrar sem ser percebido não chegou a ser realmente um problema, não chegou sequer ser escondido, o local era enorme e ele tão mirrado que não fazia muito diferença se fosse ou não de peito aberto. O riso do vilão ecoava pelo local como um trovão, o moreno balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, achando aquele ato descuidado quando se estava sozinho e não era tão forte assim. Já tinha o visto lutando, sabia o que ele podia e não podia fazer. Já tinha o seu plano em mente. Cada passo dele.  
\- Você não vai me contar a luta não é?  
\- Quer realmente saber como foi?  
\- Claro! Eu gosto do jeito como você luta.  
\- Você não viu isso com frequência.  
\- Não importa. Conta.  
\- Certo, mas então vamos tomar banho.  
O menino encontrou o homem sentado em uma cadeira grande, feita de metal prateado e retorcido, o local era totalmente fechado e só podia ser alcançado através de um alçapão no chão que fechava automaticamente após qualquer pessoa entrar, contudo o menino sabia que isso era parte do que o homem sabia fazer e por isso ao abri-lo deixou uma pequena pedrinha que criou uma abertura minúscula. Não se esquece desse detalhe, ele é importante para o que irá acontecer a seguir.  
Como o moreno tinha previsto, ele estava totalmente bêbado e dopado, com uma garrafa em sua mão já não tão firme, enquanto rasgava um livro com a outra. No chão aos seus pés diversos livros sem páginas, com as folhas espalhadas ao redor como sangue de bebes inocentes. O menino sentiu o seu ódio começar a crescer em seu peito, contudo segurou-se irracionalidade não era algo que lhe agradasse e poderia acabar estragando todo o plano que havia criado. Era simples, mas sentia-se genial na época e o fato dele estar bêbado só servia para mostrá-lo que estava certo e pronto.   
O pequeno caminhou até o homem sentado em seu trono, ficando de lado para ele não o perceber de um todo, como estava mais drogado do que sóbrio, não iria conseguir percebê-lo mesmo de frente. Mas o menino era muito prevenido para deixar qualquer erro passar. Colocou na mão dele um novo livro, preto e sem qualquer tipo de marca que lhe fosse diferente de qualquer outro livro e com poucas perguntas conseguiu saber tudo o que precisa, novamente a arrogância do homem trabalhando contra dele.  
De dentro de suas vestes, nessa época apenas uma calça.  
\- Mas você não disse que estava muito frio?  
\- Eu disse.  
\- Como ele só está usando uma calça?  
\- Ele não sente frio.  
\- Isso é possível?  
\- É.  
Como eu ia dizendo, de dentro de sua calça retirou um pequeno punhal que usou para perfurar a mão do homem. Extraindo dele um urro de dor que fez o álcool de seu corpo ter evaporado. Aos xingamentos, aos berros e sem qualquer coordenação motora, tentou acertar o pequeno menino que desviava sem sequer titubear. Durante aquele torto bale dos cisnes, o nosso herói aproveitava para esfaqueá-lo, perfurá-lo, acertá-lo com sua força sobrenatural para uma criança tão jovem. Ficou bancando o gato até o mais velho ficar realmente irritado e usar sua técnica.  
Que não funcionou.   
Perante a confusão do homem, que se via inútil, o menino sorriu de maneira prática e sombria. Seu dedo tão branco quanto o papel, apontou para o portal que estava aberto e o homem arregalou os olhos mostrando assombro e desentendimento. Sua boca começou a mexer a boca de forma incongruente e sem nexo, tentando entender como uma criança tão inofensiva havia descoberto a única fraqueza de seus peixes. Com um sorriso ainda mais sombrio, um livro apareceu em sua mão, na outra um punhal de prata sem qualquer coisa incomum; que fora lançado em direção ao homem acertando o coração do mais velho em cheio.  
Sem quaisquer problemas virou-se e com passos tão tranquilos quanto antes saiu do galpão, no mesmo momento em que um adolescente ruivo e de olhos dourados entrava. Eles trocaram apenas um olhar breve e efêmero, não mais do que alguns segundos, mas isso não seria importante durante muito tempo.   
\- Você deixou o corpo dele lá, no frio?  
\- Sim, para que outros soubessem o que havia sido feito.  
\- Você o matou?  
\- Na verdade não, essa técnica deixa a pessoa em um estado de coma induzido, uma pessoa comum não saberia dizer a diferença.  
\- Entendi e como saberiam que foi o menino?  
\- Devido os livros.  
\- Ele tinha fama ou algo assim?  
\- Exato, era o único que tinha livros naquele lugar. Agora, hora de dormir.  
\- Não estou com sono.  
\- Vamos, sem reclamar.  
\- Me conta outra história?  
\- Ta bom, só mais uma.


End file.
